Charlieissocoollike
Charles Joseph "Charlie" McDonnell (born 1 October 1990, also known by the alias charlieissocoollike) is an English teenager who is possibly the most popular channel in the UK and all of Europe. History He first came to prominence when a video entitled "How To Get Featured on Youtube" was indeed featured on YouTube's homepage. Prior to this he had fewer than 150 subscribers, but this number increased dramatically within the next eight months, and as of 14 December 2008, Charlie has over 100,000 subscribers and over 2.8 million channel views. He has also asked for challenges from his subscribers, and he completes them in a series of videos entitled "Challenge Charlie", or CC. He also used to video blog every week on another YouTube account along with four other YouTube personalities. The name given to this collaboration by McDonnell is "fiveawesomeguys", a spin-off of the American "fiveawesomegirls" collaboration. In a vlog posted on 28 October 2008, he announced that the project is going to end on New Years Eve 2008. The project is now officially over, although a few members mentioned they may still post on the channel. Charlie has since posted a large range of videos on the site, including his most viewed, "How to be English". On 6 August 2008, Charlie showcased his musical talent with a song titled "Blink". Based upon the Doctor Who episode of the same name, the song inspired numerous bands to attack this newly-created genre, Time Lord Rock, or Trock, shortened by the same convention as the Harry Potter fandom's Wrock. However, it is noteworthy to mention that it was not Charlie, but his good friend Alex Day that invented the genre. Charlie simply wrote the first "Trock" song. Since it's conception, Time Lord Rock has been mentioned in Doctor Who Magazine and the band Charlie is in is due to release their first album in the near future. On 30 September 2008, to celebrate his 18th birthday, Charlie and his friend Alex Day (known as 'Nerimon' on Youtube) shaved their heads whilst live on blogtv for a period of 7 and a half hours, in aid of Cancer Research UK. They managed to raise over £5000. The broadcast viewership peaked at 4,500. Another friend, Jazza John McMillan-Clenaghan (known as 'Rhymingwithoranges' on YouTube) promised to shave his head if they hit 4,000 and did so about a month later with the help from Kristina Horner (known as 'Italktosnakes' and Monday on the collab-channel 'fiveawesomegirls' on YouTube). Videos Charlie made several short videos from early 2007 onwards. The one that first got well-noticed was "How to get featured on YouTube". Charlie said he had got over 2000 emails, which was a mix of fanmail and hate messaging. While he said he found hatemail amusing, one YouTuber known as Blade376 made a video which was angry at him for being featured after only a couple of months on YouTube, causing Charlie to remove all of his videos. In response, numerous video blogs were made saying that it made no difference whether YouTube featured content from new users or older ones, it was the quality that mattered. On 27th of June, Charlie uploaded the removed videos again, this time without objection. The two have since become friends and forgotten the incident. Blade376 has removed his video about Charlie, but the video responses have not. *Numerous fiveawesomeguys videos *In the Absence of Christmas *Numerous other video blogs *How to be English *How to get featured on YouTube Fiveawesomeguys Charlie was responsible for the creation of "fiveawesomeguys" which is a well-known YouTube channel. It featured him, Fallofautumndistro, JohnnyDurham19, Nerimon and Toddly00. It was here his fanbase particularly grew. The project started in late January, and started as a copy of the "Fiveawesomegirls". The project had most of the themes the girls had, including challenges (sometimes known as "diplomas"- Toddology and Coollikeology respectively), punishments for failing to make a video or do a challenge (although Charlie was punished for losing a "nerdfighter card" the group were meant to complete by doing a video for each weekday in the style of each of the five YouTubers. Also, Alan was meant to do a similar punishment for failing to do a 30 second song, but due to the project's end, it is unlikely he will do it) and five personalities of YouTube (hence the name). Ultimately, the project was finished on New Years Eve due to the project being a copy of fiveawesomegirls, who planned to end on New Years Eve. However, the girls recently decided they would continue making videos as they did, leaving YouTube to wonder if the guys will reassemble and continue. ChartJackers Alex Day, Charlie McDonnell, James Hill and Johnny Durham kicked off their ChartJackers Project on September 5, 2009. The YouTubers posted a video each on their channel to announce it. The group wanted to make a single for charity, with the help of the internet. The community had to submit lyrics, audition for the band, etc. The group picked the lyrics, band, producer, etc. Related Links *Charlie's Blogtv account where he does his live shows *Charlieissocoollike's Twitter acount *charlieissocoollike on Urban Dictionary